poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Last Griffin Sith
The Last Griffin Sith is another film in Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles, and is the final chapter in the "Darth Manacore trilogy". Summery Brian's arms have completely healed from the last events but all is still not gonna turn out so good for the Nightmares have created Darth Manacore himself using DNA from Brian, and to make matters worse, they even created an Evil Stewie and a few of Brian's most trusted comrades are corrupted, Now Brian most band a team and stop the Nightmares and destroy Darth Manacore before all is lost! Plot Opening crawl/At the Nightmares' castle/birth of a new evil The film opens up with an opening crawl about the end of the past events, and it scrolls down towards the Nightmares castle. Where we view some of their Imperials working on something in the lab. And, they check it out as out from the main machine as steam vents out comes figure and then when the steam clears. And it shows a figure in dark armor then as it rises it reveals to be Darth Manacore! And King Sombra tells him that his enemy is "Brian Griffin", his clone, and copy, and want's him destroyed. And Nightmare Moon tells him to capture Thomas, Twilight, Peter, Kitty, Judy, and Celestia, and bring them towards them. And asks if he can do it. And Manacore replies: "My master and empress, I will", as he uses the force to break free from the table. As he then walks out of the room. Brian's Recovery/New Lightsaber Meanwhile in Quahog, Brian's arms have been fully recovered, and he smells the air in a good mood. It was spending day. The birds were singing, the cows were mooing, and the children were playing. And best of all, he's no longer paranoid about his arms or his bad dreams. As he then remembers the Green/Purple crystal that T.C. and Hugs gave him as he then gets an idea. He will make a new lightsaber with it, so he then hops in his car and drives for the temple. In the temple, Brian studies some schematics he drew the other day (which loosely resembles Annabelle's own Lightsaber). And, then using the Force, he takes out certain pieces and then puts together a hilt as he then takes out the crystal and puts it within the saber. Then he puts on a few finishing touches as he then completes the build. With the others/searching for Bradey's base Meanwhile the rest of the team are currently looking more into where Bradey's new base could possibly be located as to where she could have her new droids factory. And, soon they've found a possible location of where it could be. As they organize a meeting about it, Thomas volunteers to go check out the area, Twilight tells him to be careful as he leaves. The birth of Evil Stewie Meanwhile, back the Nightmare Castle, Darth Manacore then begins to make something of his own. As he then inserts a vial with some DNA he extracted, and then inside a tube shaped machine something starts to take shape. As steam rises from the machine, the figure inside it then starts to finish taking shape as the door opens and out steps another Stewie! (but this one is wearing clothes in the opposite colors). Then, Manacore orders him to get Thomas, Twilight, Peter, Judy, Kitty, and Princess Celestia, and he does so. Nightmare attack!/Thomas, Twilight, Peter, Judy, Kitty, and Celestia captured! Thomas then arrives at the location, as he lands his shuttle and searches around, then gets knocked out. After a few hours of not hearing anything from Thomas, Twilight starts to get worried. But then, a grenade gets thrown in and it explodes! Outside, a shuttle lands and out comes Evil Stewie! He then orders his men to find Twilight, Peter, Judy, Kitty, and Princess Celestia, stun them, and bring them to his ship. Inside, the room has a machine, that can turn people into Sith. And so, troopers begin to attack Canterlot, most of the heroes make a break for it. But Twilight, Peter, Judy, Kitty, and Celestia were stunned and dragged onto the ship. The corruption begins Later on, Thomas then slowly comes fourth but then is shocked to find himself in a tube, and he tries to break free. But no avail. And then he sees Twilight, Peter, Judy, Kitty, and Celestia inside tubes of their own. And there before them, was Evil Stewie! Twilight asks who is he, and Evil Stewie explains that he's an evil clone of his own counterpart, but far more faster, smarter, and stronger than his original counterpart. And was created by Darth Manacore, but Peter tells him that Brian's changed, but Evil Stewie tells them that's what they think. And then he starts up the tubes, they scream in agony. But then suddenly, they start to transform! And then, boom! When the smoke clears they are now under the Darkside! Then, Darth Manacore enters the room, and commands them to find the rest of the heroes, and bring them to him. And also to find Brian, and kill him. And they leave, to do so. Brian arrives at the devastation/with the villains Shortly afterward, Brian arrives back at Quahog, to discover the be destroyed and devastated. He noticed the Griffin house, and runs inside to find no one there. As he searches around, he gets knocked out by a clothed figure with a shovel, and gets tied up. Then, Brian awakens in a room, and sees his hands and ankles tied up. Then, there in front of him, was New Brian. Brian gets startled, and kicks him in the shin. And tries to break free. But then, Ernie relaxes him. And explains, that they kidnapped him is that he knows all about the Nightmares. They were outcasted, treated really badly, and left. And so, they kidnapped Brian to defeat the Nightmares. But Brian refuses, and claims he's already had enough. And promised he will never killed again, after taking advice from Rambo. With the rest of our heroes/"Sith-I-Fied" Meanwhile, the rest of our heroes are searching for the captured beings but are not having any luck. But as some fog slowly drifts in some of the Royal Guards come near a shuttle where something comes out of it as they are about to report it in, they suddenly all start choking as the beings pass by them and go into the town. At the sametime, Hanah Streaker, Roberta Bravo, Dudley, Ezra, Zeb and Sabine are searching in one part. Then they run into a corrupted Kitty Katswell, and then wile trying to get away from her, they run into Princess Celestia, Thomas, and Twilight whom of which are also corrupted. Thenthey run into Peter, and Judy who are also corrupted! Then, they duel some of our heroes, before they get stunned and captured by Evil Stewie and his men. Back with Brian and the villains/Car chase Soon, Brian packs his things and leaves. Sonata convinces them to stop Brian, but they don't care. Then when Brian is outside, he sees Thomas, Twilight, Celestia, Peter, Judy, and Kitty! Brian is glad to see them, but they didn't respond, till Brian soon understands there corrupted! Then Evil Stewie, and Nightmare Troopers show up and surrond him. And Evil Stewie is glad to see him, till Brian fist punches him and demands what did he done to them. Evil Stewie comment that Nightmare Moon and King Sombra corrupted them and made them their Inquisitors. Brian grabs him and prepares to fist punch him, till one of the troopers grab some whip and hold him down. And Evil Stewie says he broked his heart, and kicks Brian in the face. And tells his men to bring him in the ship, but before they can. Ernie comes out and Evil Stewie is surprise to see him, but Ernie deploys his lightsaber and kills several troopers, and makes them chase him inside witch wakes up Brian. Inside the building, some of the troopers are ambushed and killed by New Brian and the Dazzlings. Then when New Brian gets hold down, Brian joins in the fight and Ernie tells them to hop in a truck as he hot wire's it. And drives off, and the troopers make them chase after them and go to a corn field, and one crashes into a tree, and one gets jack-nifed by a truck. Then finally, after Brian lets out a mighty force push he flips some over. And enter an old building, and while they're some of the troopers are shooting there blasters, they get rammed out of a window, and took some of the cars with them, and get crashed and knocked over. And they drive away, as Evil Stewie and the corrupted beings arrive and he kicks an object, then Darth Manacore contacts him with and says he could see his face right now. As he throws a comlink in anger. Back at the Nightmare Base/New strategy Back at the Nightmare Base, the others are in cages. Then a Trooper looks at Sylveon, and asks him what does they want from them. But he doesn't answer, and turns away. In one of the other cages, Minka's claustrophobia starts to kick in, then one of the troopers tell her to shut up. Or they'll feed her to the sharks. As Minka tries but but is starting to slowly crack. Then Darth Manacore comes in, and looks at Sylveon. And remarks how beautiful she is, but Sylveon smacks his hand away, and claims she'll never marry him. At this moment, Darth Manacore sings "Don't Make Me Laugh". Meanwhile, back with Brian and the villains, Brian asks them why did they save him. He could handle it on his own. New Brian comments he wouldn't stand a chance. Brian still thinks otherwise. As Aria Blaze notes that he didn't stand a chance against Bradey O'Diesel in the previous movie. Brian almost asks how she knew of that but brushes it off and just says he wants some time to himself and goes in another room. In the room, Brian meditates. And he sees the others in danger, and Darth Manacore! After catching his breath, Brian then gets an idea of how to save them. He then goes to talk to villains. Where he shares he's willing to form an alliance with them. Rescuing the others/Brian vs. the Nightmares Soon, they arrive at the Nightmare base. And Brain explains the plan, inside the castle. The Nightmare troopers look at Zoe and Gail, and the commander tells them to bring them out to dance for them in their beach wear. Then he looks at Minka (who is almost to point of snapping), and tells one of the troopers to feed her to the sharks. Soon, New Brian grabs a trooper and kills him to be in a sniping position. As that goes on, Zoe and Gail put on their beach wear and dance for the troopers, and force them to sing. (using "Dance Like You Know You Can" to do so), but sing nervously, but the troopers force them to sing louder by pointing their blasters at the 2. As 2 of the other troopers are carrying Minka do another cage, that's hanging above a shark-infested pool. But as they are about to put her into the cage, Minka finally snaps. Going into craziness as she then starts beating up the 2 troopers, eventually knocking them out cold and races away, then near one trooper who's manning a heavy blaster turret, Brian slowly takes him down and quietly kills him. Then, while the dogs are still dancing, Minka runs into the Dazzlings and New Brian, and prepares to scream till New Brian covers her mouth and says that Brian's with them, and they're here to help. Then, all of a sudden some of the troopers inspect the others in their cages. Soon, Brian then notices a trooper taking Sylveon in a room. Soon with the dogs, the lights suddenly come off and a whistle is heard and when the lights come back on, it was Ernie who killed the troopers watching them dance and sing. As Zoe then asks Ernie when he became a good guy, Ernie says he came to rescue him and has Brian with him. Gail doesn't believe it, till Ernie grabs her throat and slams her on the wall and tells her that they're saving them, and tells them to move. As Brian then sneaks inside the room into one of the vents, where he then hears Sylveon protesting. After following it, he then sees that a trooper's gonna whip her with an electrowhip, but then he gets dragged up into the ceiling and gets violently beat up. Then, she sees Brian out of the vent. He signals her to keep quiet of his presence and he'll go help the others. As Sylveon then nods, as she looks over to where Manacore went and gets an idea. As Brian tells her to leave. But as he goes back in Sylveon then goes into the room and starts sweet talking to Manacore. As Brian then returns to do one last job. Where he has to save his comrades. As he then sneaks up on another trooper and he ignites his Lightsaber and decapitates him as he takes control of a heavy blaster machine gun and starts shooting out several of the troopers. Which New Brian begins sniping out several of the troupers as Ernie and the Dazzlings free the captured and they all begin fighting the troopers, Manacore then senses what's happening as calls the corrupted to go deal with it, as Sylveon then states how he tried to take Brian away from her before and she won't let it happen again, as she ignites her Lightsabers and Manacore ignites his own and they battle, back to the fight, the troopers are going down easy but then the machine turret Brian's operating runs dry. As the troopers then try to shoot him down but the heat shield on the turret shields Brian from the blaster bolts, but then a blast flies in and blows up. And then out come several rebel troopers and they join the fight as Brian continues his cover fire after reloading the turret, but then a gunship flies in. As it starts taking out several of the rebels, but then Brian starts firing at it but then a blaster bolt hits him in the left shoulder! But then he sees a truck with more troopers coming as he gets back up and fires at it and then continues firing at the gunship, as Ernie and Vinny grab a rocket launcher as New Brian snipes out the front gunner and then Vinny blows up the gunship. And then is quick to kill the commander trooper just as he tries to flee. But then as Brian senses Sylveon fighting someone he's knocked over, and as he gets back up, he's shocked to find it was Peter who knocked him down. And grabs his throat. As Peter slams him on the wall, and tells him he's gonna enjoy slowly killing him. But, he's then blasted by Nick then a Lightsaber igniting is heard and it was Judy. And she then charges for killing Brian and Nick but another saber blade clashes with her, revealing to be Buttercream's. And then Mr. Whiskers walks in and ignites his Lightsaber, as he tells Brian they'll handle Judy. Brian agrees, and goes on. But is soon cornered by Kitty, knowing he'll to go through her, as he ignites his Lightsaber. And clashes with her own Saber. While Brian is a good duelist, Kitty proves to be a challenge for him after a few clashes, Kitty strikes him with her claws! But before she can do something else, Hanah stands before her and tells Brian to go. But Twilight intervenes as Thomas (in his equine form) joins her, as the 2 ignite their Lightsabers. And they fight Percy and Spike. As King Solar Flare then engages Celestia, as Brian finds something to stop the corruption. But he is shot down by magic beam! And it revealed to be the Nightmares! As King Sombra tauntingly asks if he came back to be evil. But Brian declines it, as he states that they messed with him long enough. But then Nightmare moon explains that they don't need him anymore because Manacore is with them. Brian refuses to believe but then Nightmare Hiro shows a holographic video showing Sylveon dueling Manacore. Brian is shocked to see Manacore in the flesh and notes that he beat him in a duel in the previous film. But Nightmare Moon assures him that he may of done so before but he's back. And, explains that they created him using Brian's own DNA as Brian asks if the Kaminoes had something to do with it, as he sarcastically asks how much they paid them to make Manacore real. But, Brian states he's not like him and Force grabs his lightsaber. As the Nightmares ignite their own. And they battle each other, but unlike before the Nightmares have Brian's main technique of fighting style memorized and they are able to counteract every offensive move Brian makes. Realizing that the Nightmares will only counteract every offensive move he gives, Brian he then ignites the new Lightsaber he created earlier, which throws off the Nightmare's counteracts. Freeing the corrupted/End of Evil Stewie Brian vs. Manacore/The castle's destruction "Sweet Victory"/Ending Trivia *This marks the first appearance of *This film is based off of " " with a mix of " " *Ernie, The Dazzlings, New Brian, Evil Stewie, , , guest star in this film * Scenes *Opening crawl/At the Nightmares' castle/birth of a new evil *Brian's Recovery/New Lightsaber *With the others/searching for Bradey's base *The birth of Evil Stewie *Nightmare attack!/Thomas, Twilight, Peter, Judy, Kitty, and Celestia captured! *The corruption begins *Brian arrives at the devastation/with the villains *With the rest of our heroes/"Sith-I-Fied" *Back with Brian and the villains/Car chase *Back at the Nightmare Base/New strategy *Rescuing the others/Brian vs. his comrades *Freeing the corrupted/End of Evil Stewie *Brian vs. Manacore/The castle's destruction *"Sweet Victory"/Ending Soundtrack #Star Wars Opening Crawl #(when Manacore rises) #SpongeBob - Honolulu March (when Brian goes out to look at the morning) #- Brian creates a new Lightsaber #(during the meeting of the operation of finding Bradey's base) #Pokémon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior - Zero's Traps Evil Stewie rises #Allosaurus: A Walking with Dinosaurs Special - Battle of the Salt Plains (during the Nightmare attack) #Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit - "Brianwash and Go" (when Thomas, Twilight, Peter, Judy, Kitty and Celestia are corrupted) #(when Brian finds himself with the villains) #Wolf-i-Fied (Sith-I-Fied) #Transformers: Age of Extinction - His name is Shane and He Drives (during the car chase with the villains and corrupted beings) #Don't Make Me Laugh - Darth Manacore #Dance Like You Know You Can #(when Brian and the others rescue the others) #(during the duel with the corrupted) # # # # # #Treasure Planet - Jim Saves the Crew (when Brian and Manacore's final duel starts, and our heroes go back to save him) #Sweet Victory #(end credit song) Category:Stuingtion Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles